ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
2:7 - Evening - Drew
Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 5:30 PM @Blue the Useless Lesbian Avery's been seemingly hiding through the Parents evening. Once she's alone and left Ai, Drew would feel Avery's presence in her mind. "Drew? Bathtub." (Just hear it) Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 5:42 PM Drew walks up to the bathroom after hearing Avery. She pushes open the door. “Avery?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 5:43 PM "You heard me?" Avery says surprised. They're mostly submerged in the water, the've removed their sweater but still have a teeshirt and sweatpants even in the water.(edited) Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 5:46 PM “Yeah, I heard you. Are you okay?” She asks Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 5:49 PM "I've been trying for... I don,t know, some time." Avery says. "There's just so much people and thoughts and feelings..." Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 5:51 PM Drew comes closer and sits on the edge of the tub. “What can I do to help?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 5:52 PM "It's cold." Avery says. "Did you know clear water insulate against psychic powers?" Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 5:55 PM “I- no, I didn’t.” She looks somewhat confused. “Do you want me to warm it up?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 5:55 PM Avery nods. "That'd be nice." Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 5:58 PM “Alright.” Drew puts her hands in the water. “Tell me when, okay?" Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 5:58 PM "Now?" Avery ask. "Or will that burn me?" Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 6:14 PM Drew pulls her hands out of the water and shakes them off. “That should be good.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 6:14 PM "Much nicer." Avery says. "Maybe I should get out... I can't hide here all night."(edited) Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 6:16 PM “It’s up to you.” Drew pauses for a moment. “Is something bothering you, Avery?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 6:16 PM "No... Well... My parents didn't come..." Avery mumbles. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 6:26 PM “Oh,” Drew replies, understanding. “I’m sorry. No one came for me either.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 6:26 PM "Oh... I'm sorry." Avery says. "Do you want to join me? It's a big tub." Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 6:36 PM “I-I think I’ll just sit here on the edge.” She says, positioning herself more comfortably. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 6:38 PM "I should get out... Can I hold your hand? It's easier to ignore it all if I ground myself to someone..." Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 6:39 PM “Of course,” Drew says, offering her hand and trying to think of happy, peaceful things Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 6:40 PM Avery comes out slow, dripping wet, their white tee is obviously transparent and they don't wear a bra. They take Avery's mind. "I like your mind, it's comfortable." Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 6:44 PM Drew deliberately doesn’t look at Avery’s chest. “Thanks. Im glad I can help you out.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 6:45 PM Avery looks down. "I should change... I didn't bring clothes..." Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 6:47 PM “Here,” Drew takes off her jacket. “You can wear this until we get to our room.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 6:47 PM Avery takes it and puts it on. "Thank you." Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 6:49 PM “No problem.” Drew says with a smile Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 6:50 PM They go up and toward their room. Avery opens their drawer and takes some spare clothes, sweats as usual. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 6:59 PM Drew sits on her bed and takes off her shoes Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 7:04 PM "I'll be back." Avery says, going for the bathroom with their fresh clothes. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 7:32 PM “Okay.” Drew says, nodding at Avery Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 7:38 PM Avery comes back soon, clutching their head but their clothes are try. "It's so loud out there..." Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 7:43 PM Drew slides over in her bed and gestures to the spot next to her. “Want to sit down?” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 7:44 PM Avery nods and sits beside Drew. "Thank you." They put their hand down over Drew's. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 7:46 PM Drew smiles at them. “Don’t mention it.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 7:47 PM "I've never had a friend like you." Avery says. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 7:55 PM “You either.” Drew says. “I’m glad we’re friends.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 7:56 PM "Me too." Avery lays their head down against Drew. Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 8:06 PM (What is Drew feeling/thinking?)(edited) "Thank you for being there... And I'm sorry your grandma didn't come." Avery says. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 8:14 PM “It’s alright. I really wouldn’t have wanted her to show up anyway.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 8:14 PM "Maybe she could've changed..." Avery says. "Not like my parents." Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 8:21 PM “I’m sorry about them.” Drew says, lacing their fingers together Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 8:29 PM "Ravenhold is four years. When it's over I won't have to see them again." Avery says. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 8:59 PM “And you don’t have to see them most of the time since you’ll be here.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 9:00 PM Avery nods. "I'm tired... Can you stay here until I fall asleep?" Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 9:01 PM Drew yawns. “Of course.” Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 9:01 PM "Thank you." Avery lies down but keeps Drew's hand entwine with them. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 9:04 PM “Mmm” Drew gets more comfortable in the bed, still holding Avery’s hand Kali the Heterophobe-Last Monday at 9:05 PM "Goodnight." Avery mumbles. They appear to have been tired as they quickly drifts away into the realm of sleep. Blue the Useless Lesbian-Last Monday at 9:06 PM “‘Night,” Drew says, watching Avery fall asleep. She drifts off not long after Category:Drew Roleplay Category:Avery Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Bluemoonflight Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay